One Look At You
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: Spencer is on her way to Maine where she will be summering with her family. She's looking forward to sitting out by the pool with her books and going to the beach. When her family's car dies outside of town she encounters a gorgeous mechanic and in an instant her plans for the summer change.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm starting a new fic. I know I have a bunch going but I'm going to be finishing up "When You Find You, Come Back To Me" and "If You're Not Happy, Just Leave" soon so I'll have more time. This is completely different from the other ones I have written. I'm really excited about it and I hope you like it! Please Review!**

Spencer sat relaxed in the back of her dads car. She was reading the latest Nicholas Sparks book. Although she loved his books she was convinced love like that didn't really exist. Did people really meet on vacation and fall madly in love as Ali and Noah had? Did love conquer all, including death, illness and marrying different people? She didn't believe so. That wasn't practical, that wasn't real life. Melissa was sitting next to her. She was looking at samples for redecorating her apartment. Spencer would be joining her in Philly this fall.

"What do you think of this?" Melissa asked.

"It's too blue" Spencer said with a quick glance before returning to her book.

Spencer looked up into the front seat and happened to see her parents clasped hands. Maybe that kind of love did exist after all. If it did, Spencer hadn't found it yet. She had a boyfriend back in Rosewood, he always said how much he loved her. She guessed she loved him too, but nothing like all the romantic books and movies described.

Spencer was fully engrossed with her book when the car stopped. She looked up they were sitting on the side of the road.

"Why are we stopped" she asked.

"The car just quit!" Her dad yelled. "We're not even twenty miles from town and it has to break down now!" Her dad yelled hitting the steering wheel.

"I don't think hitting the car is going to make it go again" Spencer said flipping the page in her book.

"Peter it's fine just call AAA" Veronica said.

"I never renewed it" Peter said "the car hasn't had an issue in three years!"

"I'll call Pam" Veronica said.

"Pam Fields was a childhood friend of Veronica's. She ran a resort of summer homes up in Maine. Her husband was a military man and the resort afforded her and her daughter Emily the ability to travel with her husband in the off season.

After a few minutes Veronica hung up.

"Pam is on her way and Wayne called the local repair shop for a tow truck." Veronica told them. They all sighed in relief.

Twenty minutes later a yellow tow truck appeared that had "Cavanaugh Towing and Auto Repair" on the doors.

The door opened and a tall ruggedly handsome man got out of the truck. He had on a tight black t-shirt and jeans with work boots. When Spencer was done looking him up down she had one thought "yummy"

"It just quit" her dad was telling the mechanic hunk "it's probably the battery"

The hunky mechanic smiled slightly, shaking his head "no it's the alternator" he said.

"How do you know, you haven't even looked at it yet" her dad argued.

The mechanic looked under the hood for about 2 minutes. He was telling her dad it would take a couple days to fix their car, when Pam Fields pulled up in her silver Honda. Pam and her daughter Emily helped them transfer their bags over to the Honda.

"Come on Spencer" her mother said getting into the car with the Fields.

"Spencer didn't want to leave without finding out the hunks name. She looked at him. He was smoldering hot, he probably had a gorgeous amazing girlfriend. All of a sudden he turned looking at Spencer. He smiled at her. She smiled at him and for a minute it was just them looking at each other.

"Spencer!" Her mother yelled snapping her out of it.

"Sorry, I just uh have to get my purse" she said opening the door of the car. She leaned in grabbing her purse when an idea struck. She pulled her book out of her purse and tossed it onto the floor of the car before standing up and closing the door. She gave the hunky mystery man a hair toss and one last smile before getting in the fields car. She already couldn't wait to see him again and she didn't even know his name.

 **Let me know what you think! Please review!**


	2. The Party

**So I hope you like this chapter. Im really excited about this fic so please review it would mean a lot to me.**

 **Warning: rape inference**

Spencer had just settled into her room in the summer home when there came a light knock on the door. She opened the door. Emily was on the other side. She was the same age as Spencer.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to show you around, show you all the good places to eat, I could introduce you to some of my friends, you'll have people to pal around with this summer..." She asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, sure" Spencer said. She was sure Emily's mom probably told her to make her feel welcome but she didn't care she was determined to have fun this summer and if Emily just so happened to know the hunky mechanic that would just be a bonus. To Spencer's surprise Emily's first stop on the tour was her house. Emily ushered her up to her room. She pulled out a beautiful blue halter floral print dress and handed it to her. Next she removed a black off the shoulder dress for herself.

"I thought we were going on a tour." Spencer said shaking the dress at her.

"We are" Emily said as she rummaged through her jewelry box.

"It just so happens that the tour is on the way to a party I'm going to tonight, that's where you'll meet my friends." Emily said.

Spencer shrugged as she put the dress on. They walked through the town. Emily pointed out the arcade. She showed her the best ice cream parlor in town. They walked by the restaurant that Emily insisted made the best burger and coincidentally the best milkshake. She pointed out the best pizza joint which was in the on the edge of the beach.

"This concludes the tour" Emily said. Spencer followed her to a big white house. She could see the people dancing and hear the music. As she walked into the house she noticed a bunch of guys drooling at a blonde that was doing a sexy dance on a table in the foyer. Spencer was surprised they weren't grabbing at her.

"That's Alison" Emily said noticing Spencer staring at the blonde. "She's in my group, this is her house."

Spencer nodded.

"You see that hot mess brunette over there?" Emily asked. Spencer's gaze followed her finger. There was a gorgeous petite brunette. She was sipping on a cocktail and it looked like she was having a hard time staying upright. A ruggedly handsome blonde put an arm around her.

"That's my friend Aria!" Emily yelled. "The bodyguard there is Arias boyfriend Jason, he's also Ali's brother."

"Emily, what have we told you about bringing in strays" said a blonde walking up to them.

"Ignore Hanna" Emily said "she was raised by wolves" the two smiled at each other.

"Spencer this is Hanna, Hanna this is Spencer" Emily said finally making a formal introduction.

Hanna pointed across the room. "You see that hottie?" Hanna asked. "He's mine" Spencer looked and nearly fell over. It was the hottie mechanic.

"The mechanic?" Spencer asked her heart racing.

"God, no" Hanna said with a chuckle. The one next to him.

"Oh" Spencer said.

"His name is Caleb and he's mine" Hanna informed her.

"He's hot, but so not my type" Spencer said. That is what her best friend Mona had told her she should say whenever a girl was laying claim to a guy. If she just said "he's not my type" the girl would invariably ask her what her type was or accuse her of being stuck up saying "what he's not good enough for you?" Hanna had smiled at Spencer's admission her man candy was hot and was in fact not her type. Spencer thought Hanna would have gotten along splendidly with Mona.

"Hey Em" Ali said "who's your friend?"

"This is Spencer, her family is summering in one of my parents properties." Emily said.

"We just got here today" Spencer said she could see Ali looking her over, no doubt judging whether or not she was good enough for her posse.

"Did Emily give you the tour?" Aria asked walking into the conversation. She wasn't looking as tipsy as she had earlier but her boyfriend Jason was behind her.

"Yeah she did" Spencer said.

"Did she take you to Chimichangas?" Hanna asked.

"Or Taco taco?" Aria added.

"No..." Spencer said

"Tell me she at least showed you the shake shack." Jason added.

"Yes, I did see that one." Spencer said.

"Well clearly were gonna have to redo this tour" Ali said "well hit the boardwalk tomorrow, do some shopping and show you some more of the sights."

"That would be awesome" Spencer said sighing in relief. She took Ali's invite to go shopping as an invite to join her group. All of a sudden the whole group was looking at something behind Spencer. She turned to see some girl all over the hunky mechanic. She was kissing his neck and tugging on his arms as if to say let's go somewhere we can be alone.

"Who let that sleazy piece of trailer trash into my house?" Ali asked angrily.

"I thought they broke up" Emily said

"They did!" Aria said insistently

"Well they must have got back together" Hanna said

Spencer was really excited that Emily and her friends didn't like the girl that was with the hunky mechanic, it meant she could dislike her without being obvious she was crushing on him.

"Who's she?" Spencer asked nonchalantly.

"That's Jenna Marshall" Ali said crossing her arms. "She's a total skeeze"

"She'll fuck anything that walks" Hanna added.

"Who's fucking what?" A guy asked coming up to the group. He put an arm around Emily's waist.

"Never mind" Emily said "Spence this is my boyfriend Ben" Ben nodded at her and Spencer offered a simple "hey"

Much to Spencer's dismay Jenna won out and her and hunky mechanic left the party. Soon Aria and Jason had gone to grind on the dance floor Caleb and Hanna were in a corner giving each other a tonsil inspection. Ben and Emily had gone to find somewhere "cozy" and Ali had disappeared. Spencer kept getting hit on by almost every guy at the party. It seemed like the more she said no to the more that felt challenged to get her to say yes.

One guy named Alex seemed nice enough but Spencer told him very sweetly that she had a boyfriend.

Another guy Darren said he was a law student at a local university. When Spencer told him she had a boyfriend he said.

"Well then where is he because if you were my girl I wouldn't let you outta my sight"

At that Spencer had turned away.

"I bet you're tired of all these guys hassling you" a guy said. Spencer nodded.

"I can get you outta here if you want?" He said.

"I'm okay" Spencer said

"We could go back to my place" he said getting close to her. She backed up right into a wall. She started to panic because this guy was twice her size. "No" she said trying to push him away. He grabbed both her arms putting them behind her back and pinning her to the wall.

"Come on baby" he said "you'll look so good in front of the camera." His hands were at the hem of the dress.

"No" she cried.

"You want it don't you? You want me to videotape us fucking" he growled in her ear.

"Please don't do this" she cried.

"Get the fuck off her!" Someone yelled. All of a sudden he was pulled off of her and Aria came running to her putting her arms around her.

"Are you okay" Aria asked.

"I don't know" Spencer said shaking.

Jason had punched him twice.

"You stay away from her!" He yelled. "You don't talk to her, you don't even look at her"

The guy left in a huff.

Aria and Hanna were hovering over Spencer after the incident. They felt bad for not having noticed he was cornering her sooner. She told them repeatedly that she was fine and that it was all okay, they had stopped him before he had done any damage. All of a sudden she felt her wristlet vibrate. She opened it taking out her phone.

"Boyfriend" she said showing them the caller ID photo which was a picture of Andrew with Spencer's arms around his shoulders. She headed out to the door where she could actually hear.

"Hey, baby" Spencer said. She only called him that because that's what her friend Mona and her boyfriend Noel called each other so Spencer thought that's what boyfriends and girlfriends were supposed to do.

"You didn't call when you got there, I was worried."

"Well we had car trouble and the girl who's parents run the resort wanted to give me a tour so I've been hanging with her. I was gonna call you when I got back." She insisted.

"Ok baby" Andrew yawned. "Call me in the morning."

"I will" Spencer smiled.

"I love you" Andrew said.

"I love you too" Spencer sighed. Spencer was about to go inside and find the girls when she heard yelling.

"I told you Jenna, we aren't getting back together" Spencer hid behind a tree as Jenna and the hunky mechanic came into view.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I was so drunk at that party" she cried "you know how i feel about you!"

"No, I thought I knew how you felt about me but I was wrong!" The hunky mechanic yelled.

"Baby please!" She blubbered

"If you felt the about me the way I thought you did you wouldn't have cheated on me" he said firmly no longer yelling.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I miss you" she stuttered.

"You don't miss me, you miss the sex" he said dryly.

"I love you, can't you forgive me?" Jenna begged.

"You cheated on me" he repeated.

"I know, I..." Jenna started

"You fucked another guy IN MY BED!" He yelled.

She blubbered and sobbed still apologizing and begging. The hunky mechanic sighed.

"You're a sleazy disgusting whore, I don't ever want to see you again" he said matter of factly "you make me sick."

With that the hunky mechanic went back into the party. She watched as Jenna wiped her face and left. Spencer was about to go back into the party when Aria and Hanna each grabbed an arm.

"Let's go have some fun." Aria said

"Big fun" Hanna said.

It was then that Spencer realized a lot of people were leaving the party. They guided her toward a group of cars. Caleb and Hanna got into a burnt orange car.

"You'll ride with me and Jason" Aria said guiding her over to a red car.

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked.

"It's a surprise" Aria said giving her a wink.

 **Where do you think Aria and Hanna are taking Spencer? Is Spencer gonna dump Andrew for The hunky mechanic? Will Spencer ever learn his name?**


	3. The Race

**I wanted to get this done yesterday but I was too tired. I hope you like it. Please review!**

Jason pulled up to a huge group of cars. Caleb pulled up next to him. Caleb and Hanna and Jason and Aria were attached at the hip and Spencer was feeling like the worlds biggest 5th wheel.

"Spencer, Come here" Hanna said. She had a fabric knife in her hand. "I'm going to fix your dress"

"It's Emily's dress and.." Spencer started but Hanna was already cutting.

"Actually it's mine, I lent it to her and it looks better on you than it ever did on either of us." Hanna said

In a matter of seconds Hanna had cut out rectangles on each side of the dress all the way to the zipper in the back. She handed one of the rectangles to Spencer.

"You're going to need this." Hanna said.

"Ok?" Spencer asked curiously.

It was then that Spencer realized that Caleb and Jason were in a line of cars. Next to Caleb was the hunky mechanic in a sleek black car. Darren the law student Spencer had met was next to Jason. A guy she hadn't met was next to the hunky mechanic. She realized then what was going on.

"They're going to race?!" Spencer asked incredulously.

"Of course" Hanna said gesturing to the rectangle of fabric that she had cut out of her dress. "And we're going to wave flags for our men"

"Our men?" Spencer asked, as far as she knew her "man" was hundreds of miles away.

Hanna pushed Spencer in the direction of the hunky mechanic's car "go wish him good luck"

Spencer walked over cautiously to his car. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jenna all cozied up to some guy. She realized what her presence here was for and yet she didn't care.

"Hey" she said giving him a sweet smile as she tried to stifle a nervous giggle. "Hanna told me I should come wish you good luck"

He reached out laying his palm on her jaw. He gently caressed her cheek. He ran his thumb down her bottom lip.

"Do I get a good luck kiss?" He asked teasingly. Spencer wanted to press her lips to his maybe open his mouth and let their tongues wrestle. She had a boyfriend though. This hottie was not her boyfriend. He pulled his hand away "it's okay, if you kissed me I wouldn't be able to focus anyway"

Spencer took her spot between the hunky mechanic and Caleb they revved their engines. Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Jenna held their scarves up dramatically. Finally they waved their flags and the five cars took off.

About five minutes later the cars came screeching back. To Spencer's surprise the hunky mechanic was the first one back. Everyone cheered and surrounded him. Spencer was working up the courage to go congratulate him when the kid Alex that she had met yelled "COPS!"

Everyone scattered like broken glass. She was in a daze and couldn't find Aria or Hanna. They had to have left without her. All of a sudden someone was tugging on her arm. Before she could get a grip on the situation she was being put into a car. She couldn't believe when the driver side door opened that it was the hunky mechanic.

"Put your seat belt on" he said sternly as he raced away. Spencer complied. Spencer looked back and there was cops following them. Her heart started racing. Her parents were going to kill her. She could blame it on Emily, and in truth it was partly her fault for dragging her to the party. The hunky mechanic took three sharp turns and all of s sudden they were in a parking garage he quickly parked.

"Come on!" He demanded. She was a combination of terrified and exhilarated. She hopped out of the car and the hunky mechanic grabbed her hand.

"Run!" He yelled chuckling.

"I can't" Spencer told him her heels were strapped on her ankles and higher than she normally wore. She reached for a strap but the hunky mechanic picked her up and continued running he brought her to a fancy looking blue car and pushed her into the back seat. He followed as they hunkered down. They waited until the cops had cleared out. He got out of the car and helped her out. He opened the front passenger side door.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He said sweetly. Spencer didn't understand why she felt so comfortable with him. She got into the passenger seat and buckled up. All of a sudden his phone rang.

"Hello?" He said

"Yeah, I got her" he said flashing a smile at Spencer.

"No, I'm going to take her home"

"Okay bye" he said.

"That was Hanna" he informed her "she wanted to make sure you made it out of there"

"Oh" Spencer said "that was nice of her"

It would of been nicer if she'd thought about her when everyone was running from the cops but she was with the hunky mechanic now so she couldn't complain.

On the drive back to the resort the they rode in comfortable silence. The windows were rolled down and the warm salty air, along with the sound of the waves and crickets made a wonderful atmosphere. Spencer had finally relaxed when he pulled into the driveway of her family's summer home.

"Thanks for saving me back there" she said with a smile. For a few seconds she was overcome with the desire to kiss him. Not just kiss him, melt into his arms and spend hours in his mouth. It was strange. It had taken months for her to feel like that with Andrew.

"Do I need to carry you into the house?" He asked teasingly. She let out a small chuckle.

"Not tonight" she said a smile on her face.

"Not tonight" she muttered as she walked up the walk way.

Spencer put on her pajamas and crept down to Melissa's room.

"Melissa!" She yelled in a whisper. She shook her a little "Melissa!"

"What?" She said irritatedly.

Spencer climbed into bed with her.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" She whispered.

"No" Melissa said trying to go back to sleep.

"I met this guy and I couldn't possibly be in love with him and yet..." Spencer trailed off.

"Andrew" Melissa muttered "you love Andrew, you are just getting all gooey about this new guy because you're in a new place and Andrew isn't here. Tell Andrew to come visit you. Don't throw away a two year relationship for some summer fling that will be over when August is."

"I guess you're right" Spencer said.

Melissa rolled over and sighed noisily indicating Spencer had succeeded in fully waking her up.

"What's his name anyway!" Melissa asked.

"I don't know" Spencer said not believing she still didn't know it after spending at least an hour with him. "But I'm gonna find out"

Spencer decided she'd pay a visit to the repair garage tomorrow and retrieve the book she "forgot"

 **Please review! What shenanigans do you think Emily and friends have in store for Spencer next?!**


	4. Take Me To Church

**Short little chapter hope you like it. Please review, I really appreciate those of you that have taken the time to review.**

Spencer was in her room trying to find an outfit that was the perfect blend of beachy and slutty. She was debating between two pairs of cut off jean shorts when her mom announced company.

"Spencer, your friend Emily is here" Veronica said as Emily walked in.

"Hey" she said sheepishly "sorry I disappeared on you last night, I had no idea that Hanna and Aria would take you to the races, I should've known" she said shaking her head.

"It's okay" Spencer said. Emily was already rifling through her closet.

"Do you have anything you'd wear to like a country club or one of your parents stuffy office parties?"

"Yeah" Spencer said wondering if she should be insulted. She handed her a dress.

"This is perfect!" Emily said. "Put it on"

"Are we going to a country club?" Spencer said almost excitedly.

"Of course not" Emily said "the nearest country club is three towns away"

Spencer nodded

"We're going to church" Emily said.

"I don't go to church" Spencer said.

"You do today" Emily said.

Spencer relented putting the dress on. She pulled her hair back as Emily instructed. Spencer was wearing a short tank top dress with a white lace top and a peach swishy bottom. Emily was wearing a maroon tight fitting short sleeve dress. Hanna wore a navy blue dress. Aria had a short sleeve lace dress. And Ali had a dress similar to Spencer but with a floral bottom and more fitted top.

Spencer sat with Emily, Ben, and her parents. The girls sat with their boyfriends and families. She was trying to look interested in the program when someone sat down next to her. After all the fuss this morning it shouldn't have surprised her but it did when she realized it was the hunky mechanic. Spencer was fidgeting nervously in the pew. The hunky mechanic placed his hand on Spencer's knee. It wasn't in a sleazy, creepy way. His hand was warm and made the rest of her feel so cold she shivered. The hunky mechanic must have taken that as her being uncomfortable because he moved his hand. She missed his warmth immediately. Just then Alison stepped onto the stage. She was holding a microphone in her hand as music started to play.

 _He said, "I've been where you've been before._

Down every hallway's a slamming door.

No way out, no one to come and save me.

Wasting a life that the Good Lord gave me.

 _Then somebody said what I'm saying to you,_

Opened my eyes and told me the truth."

They said, "Just a little faith, it'll all get better."

So I followed that preacher man down to the river and now I'm changed

And now I'm stronger

 _There must've been something in the water_

 _Oh, there must've been something in the water_

All of a sudden Hanna stood in the crowd, a microphone in her hand as she joined Alison.

 _Well, I heard what he said and I went on my way_

Didn't think about it for a couple of days

Then it hit me like a lightning late one night

I was all out of hope and all out of fight

Emily stood joining them

 _Couldn't fight back the tears so I fell on my knees_

Saying, "God, if you're there come and rescue me."

Felt love pouring down from above

Got washed in the water, washed in the blood and now I'm changed

And now I'm stronger

 _There must be something in the water_

 _Oh, there must be something in the water_

Aria was now up as well singing. Spencer leaned over to whisper in the hunky mechanic's ear.

"Do I get kicked out if I don't know the words?" Spencer asked. He coughed to cover up his laughter.

And now I'm singing along to amazing grace

Can't nobody wipe this smile off my face

Got joy in my heart, angels on my side

Thank God almighty, I saw the light

Gonna look ahead, no turning back

Live every day, give it all that I have

Trust in someone bigger than me

Ever since the day that I believed I am changed

And now I'm stronger

He grabbed her hand pulling her upward as the entire congregation rose singing Amazing Grace. Luckily Spencer knew the words to that one.

There must be something in the water (amazing grace)

Oh, there must be something in the water (how sweet the sound)

Oh, there must be something in the water (that saved a wretch)

Oh, there must be something in the water (like me)

Oh, yeah

I am changed (I once was lost)

Stronger (but now I'm found)

(was blind but now I see)

"Thank you" she whispered to him as the music died and the preacher came to the altar.

"Good Morning" he said addressing his audience.

"Good Morning" they replied.

"Today is a most joyous day for me and my family" he said "my wife and I have been married 10 years today"

He started pacing across stage.

"You know, I think one of the greatest things we do as parents is to teach our children how to love" he said. "That's what are sermon today will be about, but I won't be giving it. I have asked my step-son, who I've always loved as if he were my own, to give this weeks sermon.

All of a sudden the hunky mechanic stood up and her heart plummeted into her stomach. She could feel her face get redder and redder.

He talked for an hour about love, selflessness and forgiveness. She noted that it didn't seem like any of their friends were paying much attention. Ali was writing in a diary. Hanna was doing her nails. She was pretty sure Aria was reading a book that was not a bible.

After church everyone congratulated him on the wonderful sermon. Spencer was trying to think about what to say.

"That was a beautiful sermon" she said. He put an arm around her.

"Thank you" he said. He kept an arm around her as people came up congratulating him. He was slowly heading them towards the door. After they got out of the church he took her hand and headed over to his car. He opened it ushering her into the car. She had no idea where he was taking her but she didn't care. As he walked around to the other side of the car she saw Jenna giving her a death stare. She obviously thought they were an item. She wondered if the mechanic thought so too. He drove out to a beach house and a little bit to her dismay she realized the others were there too.

Hanna and Caleb fell into each other arms and fell onto the couch. It looked like Caleb was eating her face. Jason led Aria upstairs.

"There's four other rooms up her you two" he crooned.

"Are we supposed to make out?" Spencer asked knowing she would do it.

"I don't think Andrew would approve" he said with a coy smile as he led her out onto the beach.

"No...wha...how'd you know about Andrew?" She asked.

He pulled out her phone.

"You left it in my car" he said. She looked Andrew had called her 10 times.

"I have to call him back" she said panicking.

Toby listened as Spencer apologized profusely to Andrew. He was yelling at her.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed hanging up the phone.

"We've never been apart before so it's new territory for us." Spencer said

"Does he always talk to you like that?" He asked.

"No" spencer lied "that was so unlike him."

They walked the beach and talked.

"So, when you're not fixing cars or racing them, saving girls, and giving sermons what do you do?" She asked.

"I like to build things, furniture, I'm interested in architecture" he said. "I been saving up, there's this old ranch house, I want to buy it, fix it up and have my own little farm."

"That's ambitious" she said.

"Now tell me about you" he said.

"Well I'm interested in design, I'm going to UPenn in the fall, going to be moving in with my sister, were supposed to be decorating it together but we haven't found anything to agree on" she said.

They walked in silence for a long time. It wasn't awkward just easy.

"Hey, I don't know if you realize but, I don't know your name" she said.

He chuckled.

"It's Toby" he said "well Tobias but only my mother calls me that"

"Tobias" she said with a smile. "I'm gonna call you that from now on"

She was trying out various pronunciations when he started chasing her. She fell and Toby fell on top of her. He brushed her hair out of her face she craned her head towards him. She was desperate for the kiss, boyfriend or not, she'd simply call Andrew and suggest they see other people while she was away.

"Sorry" Toby said getting off of her and helping her up. She had no right to feel that way, he was being a decent guy but she felt rejected.

"Could you take me home, Toby?" Spencer said trying to act cool.

"Sure" he said.

"I enjoyed hanging out with you today" Toby said.

"Me too" she smiled.

"We'll have to do it again some time" Toby said. She nodded.

That night as Toby laid in bed he thought about Spencer. His pajama pants got tight and he pulled them down freeing himself. He jerked off to her as he tried to fantasize about what sex would be like with her. He wanted her and he decided he was willing to fight dirty to get her.

 **I added a little bit of smut to gauge you guys so let me know for future chapters, whether you want smut or not. Dont forget to review!**


	5. The Deal

**This is kinda short but I promise I'll make an extra long one next time. Please review.**

The girls walked the boardwalk, it was a breezy cloudy day and it looked like rain. They'd had breakfast at a small cafe that served fruit smoothies and muffins. Then they'd done some shopping and Spencer had bought a new bikini. Spencer was wearing a pair of thin white cargo capri pants and blue tank top. Emily had an oversized tee tucked into the front of her short cutoff jean shorts. Hanna was wearing a pink loose fitting halter top and cut off jean shorts. Aria was wearing a pink and brown striped tee that tied into a knot at her belly button and a black skirt. Ali was wearing a colorfully patterned strapless jumper with a white button up shirt open over it. At about 1130 the girls started saying their goodbyes. They all worked part time in the afternoon. Emily ran the desk at her parents resort. Aria helped her mom at the bookstore she owned. Hanna had a job at a beachy boutique store and Ali was a tour guide. Spencer tagged along to the bookstore with Aria and after spending an hour there she'd bought five new books. The wind had really started to pick up but the time she returned to her family's summer home.

"That's quite a haul" Melissa said as she tossed all the bags onto her bed.

"5 books, a bathing suit, two cover ups, a pair of sneakers, a pair of sandals and three pairs of cut off shorts" Melissa nodded before picking up a bag.

"What's all this?" She asked pulling out two dresses and three sexy tops.

"Oh just stuff if I get invited to a party or something" she said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Dad, where's the auto body shop? I left my book in the car and I only have 100 pages left, it's a really good day to curl up and read." Her dad gave her directions and she hurried off.

She walked into the waiting area and rang the bell at the desk.

"Just a minute" she heard Toby yell.

"Hey" he said with a smile. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well I left my book in my dads car and it's such a good day for reading, I figured I could swing by and pick it up."

"It's on the lift" he said "but I suppose I could bring it down for you"

"Thanks" she said with a smile. She didn't know why his presence made her so happy. He climbed into the back seat and grabbed the book for her handing it to her.

"There you are" he said

"Thanks so much! You saved my afternoon" just then a rumble of thunder was heard and it was pouring. She could see the rain through the window coming down in sheets. A grumpy look came over her face.

"You're welcome to stay here and wait out the storm" he offered.

"Really?" She asked relieved.

"Of course" he said. He motioned to a cot that was in a little alcove. She sat down and began reading. The wind blowing had left a chill in the air. Spencer didn't say anything but Toby noticed her shiver. He brought a sweatshirt over to her putting it on her shoulders. She smiled at him thankful and put it on zipping it up. Spencer quietly read her book as toby worked on cars. She didn't know why but there was something very comforting about watching him work. When he looked over after awhile he'd noticed Spencer had fallen asleep. He stopped what he was doing to cover her up before he went back to work. He was still working when Spencer's phone rang. He saw it was Andrew and without thinking he ignored the call so it wouldn't wake Spencer.

At quarter to 5 Toby was about to wake Spencer when his phone went off. It was his racing buddy Jake.

"Hey man" he said answering the phone. Jake invited Toby and his crew to a party at his house two towns over. Toby accepted knowing there would probably be a race. The only bad thing is that Jenna and that snake Garrett would be there too.

Caleb, Jason, and Ben texted saying they'd meet him out there. Toby gently roused Spencer from sleep.

"Spence?" He brushed her hair back.

"Mmm" she mumbled before she shot up realizing where she was and almost head butting Toby.

"Oh my gosh, I totally passed out on you. I'm so embarrassed." She said.

"It's totally fine" he said grinning at her. "I have a proposition for you"

"And what would that be?" She asked laughing at his serious tone.

"Well there's going to be a lot of parties and stuff this summer" he said "and I was wondering if "maybe you wanted to be my party buddy, we could go together, you keep the skanks away from me and I'll keep the assholes away from you, strictly in a friends capacity" he assured her.

She nodded liking the idea of them hanging out together.

"There's a party tonight" he said "I can pick you up in an hour, we'll grab some food before we head out there?" He asked.

"You're very presumptuous" she giggled. "I'll see you in an hour"

 **What do you think will happen next? Don't forget to review!**


	6. The Fight

**So I know you guys were waiting forever But here it is finally. Please review!**

"You look beautiful" Toby said as Spencer got into his car.

"Where do you want to go to eat" he asked.

"I don't care" she said with a shrug "you know what's good around here"

"There's a pretty decent sandwich place on the way" he suggested. She nodded in reply. There was something very easy between them. They didn't have to force conversation. Spencer relaxed into the leather seat of the car and rolled down her window. The air still smelled salty but it had a freshness to it now that the rain had come through. Spencer inhaled a gulp of air.

"I love it here" she said out of nowhere.

"Is it different from home?" Toby asked.

"In some ways yes and in some ways no" she said.

"It's a small town, everyone knows everybody's business, and the kids you go to kindergarten with will be in your senior class. New people show up occasionally but it's like no one comes and nobody leaves and you can just look ahead and see life 50 years from now being exactly the same" she said dreamily.

"Like you're in a bubble town" Toby said. Ocean Crest was like that.

"Or a dystopian post-apocalyptic world" Spencer said almost to herself.

"So how's it different" he asked disrupting her thoughts.

"Well there's a mall" she said jokingly. "There's a small lake me and my friends go to in the summer. It's not much different, I guess."

Toby pulled into a small gravel lot. The "sandwich place" was a shack that looked like it had been built in a day. Toby ordered two grilled cheese sandwiches and an order of fries and sodas. They got their drinks and sat at a picnic table.

"Are you racing tonight?" Spencer asked as she sipped her soda.

"Probably" Toby said pausing "I need to be honest with you, Jenna and Garrett are going to be there tonight, just so you know"

She thought about that. She didn't know exactly what this deal of theirs entailed.

A man in a Hawaiian shirt brought over their food. She took a bite of her sandwich. There were multiple cheeses, including a cheese sauce, and a tomato, the sandwich was grilled to perfection.

"This is really good!" She said enthusiastically. The fries were golden brown and crisp. She was surprised by how salty the French fries were and it must have showed on her face because Toby was grinning widely at her. She got used to the fries after she ate a few.

"So what do you think?" Toby asked.

"It's delicious!" She said "not exactly what I'm used to"

"I suspect there will be a lot of that this summer" he said teasing her slightly.

She smiled back "you're probably right"

She wanted to ask him a million questions about tonight. Were they supposed to tell people they were going out or hooking up? Were they supposed to grind on each other and obnoxiously make out with each other? Toby didn't seem to have a care in the world, which both impressed and annoyed her. He seemed to be a go with the flow type person where she was always so precise and structured. She could learn some things from him, then again they could probably both learn from each other. She decided to just go with the flow and see where the night would take them. They finished their meal and got back in the car. Toby turned on the radio to a country station, he sang along softly. The sound of his voice was comforting. She looked over at him. He was relaxed, leaning back against the seat with one hand on the wheel. She was enjoying the car ride. She had always enjoyed them but tonight with the breeze on her face and toby by her side she felt more content than she had in a long time. She could imagine the two of them just driving for hours, listening to the radio and holding hands. She found herself comparing toby to Andrew. Andrew was a lot like her, he was structured and scheduled. After just a few days in Ocean Crest she began to feel like Andrew didn't know how to have fun and enjoy life, then again maybe she didn't either. She was a little disheartened when toby finally pulled off the main road to the house. She could see all the different cars parked all over. It looked like their friends were already here. She could see people inside dancing, drinking, making out or all of the above. He took her hand in his as they walked to the house. Spencer was sure it was her imagination but it seemed like everyone got quiet as they entered the party. It seemed as if everyone including her new friends were staring at her. She quickly realized she was over dressed for the party as she looked around at everyone in jeans and tank tops. Toby released her hand and put his arm around her leading her further into the party. A tall good-looking muscular guy walked towards them.

"Toby!" he bellowed.

"Jake!" he said in reply. Toby let go of her as he shook hands and hugged Jake. She felt panic seep in from all the watchful eyes without the comfort of Toby's touch. The second toby was free from the embrace, spencer slipped an arm around his waist. Toby knowingly put his arm back around her.

"This is Spencer" he said introducing them. Spencer shook his hand and offered a simple "hey"

A petite strawberry blonde girl came over. "Hi!" she beamed at Spencer.

"I'm Fiona" she said out stretching her hand.

"Spencer" She said in introduction.

"Fiona will get you anything you want" Jake said putting his arm around her waist low enough that spencer got the hint that they were together.

"Yes, of course" she said grabbing her arm "come with me I must know everything about you"

Spencer just looked back at toby helplessly.

"Trust me, they're gonna spend the next two hours talking about cars and racing" Fiona said as she pulled her into the kitchen to get her a drink. Spencer was still getting the feeling everyone was staring at her.

"Do I really look that bad?" she asked as she motioned to a couple of girls in short shorts and tube tops that were obviously whispering about her.

"Hell no!" Fiona insisted "Take a picture!" she yelled towards the girls' shewing them away.

"Everyone is staring at you because you're here with Toby" she informed her. "He's like the catch of the county, he could have any girl that he wants so that he's here with you, so you must be pretty special"

Spencer nodded, she flushed with pride that he'd asked her. Fiona handed her a beer and they chatted about how she was liking Maine and she tried to weasel information out of her about her and toby to which spencer merely replied "We're just hanging out"

When Hanna and Aria came over hooking their arms into Spencer's Fiona excused herself to go mingle with other party goers. Spencer thanked her and waved goodbye.

"So you're here with toby?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah" Spencer said nonchalantly.

"So….." Aria began before trailing off.

"Did you guys do it yet?" Hanna blurted out.

"What?!...No" Spencer said abruptly. "I have a boyfriend, Toby and I are just friends!"

This shut both girls up.

"Is that why everyone is staring at me? They think were screwing?"

"Well you guys did come in here holding hands and then you cozied up to him like a lost little lamb" Hanna pointed out.

"Also there's a completely unconfirmed rumor that toby always has sex before he races" aria said quietly.

"Well it won't be with me" Spencer insisted. She looked over at Toby then he was still talking to Jake. He smiled when he saw her. Spencer didn't want to believe that he'd brought her here just to hook up with her. She went into the kitchen to get herself another drink. She saw a tray of shots and took one without thinking. As she turned to leave she all but collided with Jenna.

"Well, well look who's here?" she said. The disdain was evident in her tone.

"Toby's waiting for me" she said trying to step passed her.

"That's so sad that you think he cares about you" she said with small smile. "You know as soon as he fucks you you'll be tossed aside like yesterday's garbage."

"You're wrong" was all she could think to say.

"Trust me" she said "I know all his moves oh so well"

Spencer rolled her eyes.

"He's the same with all his conquests" she continued. "Church, the garage, stopping at Sid's sandwich shop, singing along to country music to pull at your heartstrings. Now you're here at this party, he'll get you drunk, and he'll fuck you and then tomorrowhe'll be on the hunt for a new tourist he can screw into next week. Believe me spencer. You're not special."

"You know what I think Jenna?" she said. "I think you're regretting your choice to screw around with Garrett because now he's completely ignoring you and totally into that blonde over there. Looks like I'm not the one that got tossed out like yesterday's garbage"

"I wouldn't be so sure" she said acidly.

"I'm sure" she said taking a step toward her.

"How would you know?" she bit back.

"Well because I'm here" she said. "Toby and I fucked this afternoon, I was in his bed all afternoon, and he told me I'm the best sex he's ever had."

Jenna looked like she was about to explode and then she threw her drink in spencer's face, before she could react to that Jenna swung at her making contact with her cheek so hard that it knocked her back. Spencer regained her balance and took another shot before pushing passed Jenna. She brushed past everybody. She had to get out of here. She had no idea who to believe. As she stormed out of the party toby chased after her.

"Spencer where are you going?" he asked "Spencer!"

She turned to him. "Have we reached the part of the evening where you fuck me?"

"What?" he asked confused. "Are you drunk?"

"No, Jenna threw her drink on me" she explained. "So where are you taking me? Does your buddy Jake have a room all set up for us upstairs, or oh I know you're going to fuck me in the back seat of your car, right?"

"What did she say to you?" he asked concern wrinkling his brow.

"Basically that you're just trying to get in my pants" she said bitterly. "As if that weren't enough then she threw her drink at me and bitch slapped me"

Spencer couldn't read the look on his face. He took her hand and pulled her back into the party. He found Jenna talking with a group of girls. He grabbed her by her hair slightly yanking her head back.

"You listen to me you little whore, you're going to apologize to spencer and then you won't bother her again. If you do I'll make you wish you hadn't. Now, in the nicest voice you have, apologize."

"I'm sorry" she said in a halfway believable voice. He let go of her.

"Come on, I'll take you home" he said and put his arm around her.

"Toby don't go" Jake yelled.

Spencer was quiet on the ride home.

"We didn't have to leave" she said quietly.

"That party wasn't going to end well" he said firmly. She could tell he was still mad about what happened and she was glad that he'd stood up for her. As he pulled up to her house she felt the need to kiss him again.

"Thanks for coming with me, I'm sorry it was such a hassle" he said.

"It wasn't all bad" she said. She leaned up to kiss him. He pushed her away.

"Spencer, I really want to kiss you, believe me I do" he said. "But if we do we're just as bad as Garrett and Jenna."

Just then her phone rang. She looked to see it was Andrew.

"I guess you two have a lot to talk about" he said.

She nodded.

"I'll call you later."

 **DUN DUN DUN! What do you think will happen next?**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Dont forget to review!**


	7. We Plan, God Laughs

**I really hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!**

"Hey" she said answering her phone as she got out of the car and headed into the house.

"Hi baby" Andrew said into the phone. She could tell by the sound of his voice that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she began to undress in her room.

"Oh it's just my dad, he's always on me all the time about everything. We got in a big fight tonight, I'm ready to just get in my car and start driving you know."

"I know what you mean" Spencer said. Andrew and his dad fought a lot, mostly about Andrews's future.

"I wish you were here" he said into the phone.

"Yeah, me too" she said out of obligation.

"Are you at least having fun up there without me?" he said in a lightly teasing voice.

"Yeah, it's definitely fun, a bit crazy at times but fun" she admitted.

"I'm glad you're happy baby" he said.

"Thanks" she replied. "Things will get better with your dad, I know they will" she added optimistically.

The next day it was forecasted to rain so spencer took a book with her and headed over to the garage.

She rang the bell in the front and toby came up to the desk and brought her back. "You know in the future you can just come back, you don't have to ring the bell" he said.

"Ok" she said with a smile.

"So how did he take it?" Toby asked. He'd been wanting to text her all night but figured she would tell him as soon as she could.

"What?" she asked mildly confused.

"Andrew" he said simply "How'd he take you breaking up with him?"

"Uh, um, I didn't break up with him, he got into a fight with his dad and it didn't seem like a good time…." She said trailing off.

"So when do you think is a good time to dump someone exactly?" he asked sarcastically.

"When he's not so upset, I'll tell him ok? I promise" she said looking him in the eye.

"You know you shouldn't be back here, it's a liability" he said coldly.

"Don't be like that, I told you I would tell him and I will" she said.

He went back to working on the car in front of him not saying a word.

"I can't believe you're mad at me because I didn't dump my boyfriend for you!"

"You know what, don't bother breaking up with him" he said angrily "because this?" he motioned between the two of them "probably isn't going to work out anyway"

She began to cry and left in a rush. She went back to the house and tossed herself on the bed. Part of her was pissed at toby but the other part knew he had a point. There was never going to be a good time to break up with Andrew. She needed to just do it and get it over with but she was too emotional to do it now. Tonight, she vowed shed call him and tell him that she wanted to take a break and see other people over the summer. In truth she was partially afraid to tell him. He could have a temper when he wanted to.

The rain hadn't lasted long and by midafternoon spencer was thinking of texting the girls and seeing if they wanted to meet up for dinner.

"You have a visitor." Melissa said breaking her away from her thoughts. Toby walked in.

"Hey" she said quietly.

"Hey" he replied. "I'm sorry about earlier, I was being a jealous jerk. Andrew is your boyfriend and you should decide when and if you want to break up with him."

"Thank you" she said "You were right too, it's going to suck no matter when I do it. I think I'm just putting it off because I'm scared of how he's going to react, I don't want him to hate me."

"If he does then that's because there is something wrong with him, not you" toby said.

She smiled at him.

"The clouds have cleared away and I was wondering if you were up for a little hike. There's this spot where you get an amazing view of sunset."

"Yes, of course" she said happily.

They hiked up the cliff and Spencer had to admit the view was breathtaking.

"Its beautiful up here" she said to him.

"I was hoping you'd like it" he said. "You know if you were single we could be kissing right now." He teased.

"If you had questionable morals we could be kissing right now" she shot back.

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm breaking up with him tonight" she said "no matter what, I promise, so that being the case would it be so bad if we had a premature little kiss?"

Toby placed a hand on the side of her neck and his other arm around her back. He pressed his lips to hers for the first time, he held it for a minute before prying her lips open and slipping his tongue inside. Their tongues brushed up against each other before he pulled away.

"That's all you're getting until you break up with him" he said.

She rested her head on his chest.

"That was a good as I thought it would be" she said breathless. "You're such a tease!"

"I'll race you down the mountain." She said before taking off. He chased after her laughing.

She was a few steps from the bottom when she lost her balance and fell sideways, rolling and hitting her head on a rock.

"Spencer!" Toby yelled.

"Ow" she said groaning as she tried to get up.

"Careful, get up slowly" he said. He helped her supporting her weight until she could confidently stand on her own two feet.

"Other than the gash in my head I think I'm ok" she said.

"Come on, let me take you to the hospital. You might need stitches." He said.

He raced to the hospital and carried her in to the ER as she was starting to feel light headed. She was brought back immediately and a nurse and doctor came in to clean the wound and put stitches in. After the stitches the nurse gave her an icepack and said she'd get some painkillers for her. Spencer had closed her eyes to rest when she heard the curtain being pulled back. She opened her eyes to see a blond woman in her forties come in.

"Tobias Cavanaugh! I could skin you alive for not telling me you were here. Some nurse came up to me and says. "Your son is downstairs in the ER" that's it nothing else that's all they said!"

"I'm sorry mom I didn't think anyone would tell you I was here" he said sheepishly.

"Oh please, a small town like this you should know better." She quipped. "You must be spencer" she said turning towards her. "Are you the reason my son never seems to have time to stop by the house for dinner?"

"Guilty" she said with a small smile.

"Well when you feel up to it why don't you both come for dinner?" she said.

"Sure" Spencer said.

The doctors finally released Spencer but told her someone needed to keep an eye on her so Toby told her she'd be staying with him. The two of them curled up on the cot in the garage and fell asleep. They both dozed on and off through the night. Toby would ask how spencer was feeling every time she moved and he woke her up several times throughout the night. Toby was half asleep early the next morning when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered. There was no sound on the other end. "Hello?!" he said slightly louder not wanting to wake up spencer. All of a sudden he heard a click. He looked then and realized he'd answered Spencer's phone. It had been Andrew. He looked at the time and realized it was 5:30 AM. Why would he call so early?"

Against his better judgement Toby went back to sleep. He woke at 8:00 and woke spencer as well. He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips again.

"I didn't want to stress you out but Andrew called at 5:30 and I answered it accidently." He told her.

She shot up. "What did he say?" she asked looking panicked.

"Nothing he just hung up." He explained. Toby took her out to breakfast and then dropped her off at home. She took a few steadying breaths and dialed Andrew's number.

"Hi, Spencer" he said flatly. The fact that he had called her Spencer and not baby was a bad sign.

"Andrew I think you and I need to talk" she said deciding to hurry up and get this over with.

"I agree" he said. She sighed maybe he had been feeling the same way as she had.

"We can talk about it when I get up there"

 **DUN DUN DUN! I know I love the cliffhangers. What do you think will happen next?**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so I was holding off on posting this next chapter because I wasn't sure if I liked it but I've had people asking me to update and so I figured I would post it and see what you guys think. I would really appreciate it if you would review and let me know what you think.**

"What do you mean when you get up here?" she asked trying to hide the panic in her voice.

"I bought a ticket, I'm coming up, this weekend." He said.

"You really don't have to come all the way up here to talk, we can talk over the phone" she said.

"I'm coming up, it's done, just don't make any decisions until I come visit and we talk ok?" he said "We should really do this face to face"

"Ok" she said weakly. She decided to head over to the repair shop and tell Toby about her conversation with Andrew. She really hoped he wouldn't be angry.

"Hey" she said as she walked in to the repair shop. "I called Andrew to break it off with him and he cut me off before I could." She admitted.

Toby said nothing so she continued.

"He booked a ticket to come see me and I couldn't talk him out of it"

"So when is he coming up?" Toby asked flatly.

"This weekend" she said "it doesn't change anything I'm still going to break up with him" she said. "We waited all this time, we can wait a little while longer can't we?" she said.

"I guess" he said tossing a wrench back into his toolbox.

"Are you mad?" she asked with a slight pout.

"Eh" he said "I guess I'll get over it"

"Thank you for being so understanding" Spencer said. "I promise after this weekend I'm going to be all yours"

"I'm gonna hold you to it" he said with a smile.

"You aren't gonna banish me from the garage until I'm single again are you?"

"No" he said lightly. "I'm just not going to kiss you again until you're single."

Spencer laughed lightly.

"So what's your plan today?" she asked changing the subject.

"I actually have the day off" he informed her.

"You wanna do something?" she asked.

"Something like?" he urged.

"I don't know, something fun" she teased.

"How about we meet up with the crew at the beach. I need witnesses to keep me honest and keep me from succumbing to your depravity" he teased.

"OK, the beach it is." She laughed.

Within the hour they were all laid out on a section of beach with their friends. Emily and Alison took to the water straight away. They became engaged in an energetic game of trying to drown each other. Caleb at some point convinced Hanna they should rent jet skis and the two took off. Jason and Aria kept whispering into each other's ears and soon they were headed off and there was no need to ask where they were going. Emily and Ali finally returned and plunked down on their towels and began to nap under the big umbrella they had brought.

"You ready to go in?" Toby asked since she hadn't gone into the water yet.

"No" she sighed "I just want to tan and read" she said.

"Oh really?" he asked excitedly before picking her up and carrying her to the water.

"Toby! Put me down!" she cried.

"I will put you down….in the water" he joked.

"I'm going to kick your ass when you put me down" she said. He held her bridal style in the water twisting back and forth. Spencer began to visibly relax.

"Why can't it be next week already?" she said sadly and Toby smiled at her before releasing her legs so she could stand. Spencer and Toby went back to their towels and laid down closing their eyes. At some point Hanna and Caleb had returned. Spencer and everyone else awoke with a start when they felt the water run up over their feet as the tide had risen. They all jumped up and grabbed their towels and clothes that were now soaked. They looked up to see the clouds had rolled in and the wind had picked up.

"It's gonna pour!" Hanna said then. They collected their things and headed back home. Hanna and Caleb followed Toby and Spencer to the garage because it was closer and they didn't want to get caught in the rain. Unfortunately they were only half way to the garage when it started pouring. They ran for it and the four of them all ended up slipping and falling in the mud. They came back to the garage covered in mud. By the time they had gotten to the garage the storm had blown over and the sun was out again. Toby insisted on letting Caleb and Hanna go first in the outdoor shower that was next to the garage. They showered quickly and then it was Toby and Spencer's turn to use the shower. It was completely innocent as they both kept their bathing suits on. Hanna and Caleb discussed the possibility of the whole gang driving two towns over to the nearest club that night.

"Hanna I'm not comfortable with all of us going that far away. We all drink and someone, a couple someone's are going to have to be designated drivers." He said.

"Ok so…."

The sound of a phone cut off her thought. She saw that it was Spencer's phone and that it was Andrew and answered it.

"Hello?" she said innocently. Caleb's eyes bugged out of their sockets because he knew his girlfriend was up to know good.

"Spencer?" the guy on the other end asked.

"No this is her friend Hanna" she said.

"Oh yeah Spence has mentioned you" he said "Could I talk to her where is she?"

"Yeah, she's in the shower with Toby, I'm sure she'll be out in just a second."

"Actually I will just call her back later" he said before hanging up.

"That was awful" Caleb said.

"What?" she asked shrugging. "I'm just giving my friends a push in the right direction"

They had decided that they were going to go to the club after all. Toby and Caleb had volunteered to be the designated drivers. Jason and Aria were both drunk in less than an hour and were practically mating on the dance floor. Hanna and Caleb weren't far behind although Caleb kept to his word and didn't drink. They hadn't actually needed two designated drivers but Ali and Emily both bailed because they had dates. That luckily however meant that it was just Spencer and Toby in one car. Spencer became more intoxicated as the night wore on and by the end she was kissing toby, although he was sober gave up on deterring her. Finally toby decided it was time to call it a night. He and Spencer left and went back to the garage.

"I'm guessing your parents wouldn't appreciate you coming home drunk off your ass?" he said.

"No they would not" she agreed.

"I'll just sleep it off first" she said. They innocently climbed into the cot and quickly went to sleep. Spencer woke about 5 am and was determined to sneak out without waking Toby.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked sleepily.

"Back to my house" she said "I have to get back before my parents notice I'm gone"

"I'll drive you" he said getting up.

"No go back to sleep" she insisted.

"Ok" he said.

Spencer walked the short distance to her parents' summer home. She carefully unlocked the door and slipped in locking the door. She was halfway to her room when a light went on and there was her parents sitting on the couch.

"Sit down, Spencer" her mother said firmly. She walked over and sat down.

"Where have you been?" her father asked. "Andrew is worried sick about you! He called ten times looking for you because you weren't answering your cell phone."

Spencer hung her head.

"Were you with that mechanic?" her mother asked.

"What mechanic?" her dad asked tensely.

"He's just a friend" Spencer said knowing it was a bold face lie.

Her dad got up and went to her parents' room.

"What's going on?" her mom asked trying her best to sound supportive.

"Nothing" Spencer said "Toby, that's his name, Toby and I have just been spending time together. Andrew is coming up this weekend and I'm going to break up with him, I tried to break up with him over the phone and he wouldn't let me do it"

"Spencer!" her mother sighed with blatant disappointment.

"Could you just not give me the lecture right now" she said crankily, she could feel the hangover coming on.

Her mom stood up and wrung her hands.

"Spencer, you're practically an adult, I just hope you're using your head" she said going back to the bedroom.

 **Please review!**


	9. What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted?

**Ok so this chapter is kinda twisty but I hope you like it. Please review.**

Toby was busy working on cars at the shop but in his spare moments his mind wandered to Spencer and he wondered what she was doing. He had fixed two of the cars in the shop when he heard the door open. He looked up to see Spencer, her eyes were red and her face was puffy from crying. He opened his arms to her and she walked into his warm embrace.

"What happened?" he asked trying to avoid putting his dirty hands on her.

"My friend from back home, Mona called me" she said, "Apparently, Andrew has been cheating on me with one of my best friends. I mean I know I am not completely innocent and that I wasn't completely loyal either but I was at least going to break it off before I got serious with someone else." she sniffled.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come to you like this" she said sadly.

"No, you can come to me with anything." he said.

"Thanks" she said.

Toby walked over to the work sink so that he could wash his hands.

"So tell me what happened" he said drying his hand with a cloth towel.

"Mona said they hooked up at a party a couple of weeks ago. She would've told me sooner but she just found out." Spencer said "I'm so glad I didn't give it up to him."

Toby swallowed hard trying to ignore the comment that Spencer had just made. He had had no idea that Spencer was still a virgin.

"I'm sorry" he said hugging her. "I know you were going to break up with him anyway but I'm sure it has to hurt just the same."

Spencer chuckled "he did me a favor actually, finding out he cheated on me made it real easy to break up with him"

"That is definitely the glass half full perspective" Toby said.

"Now I get to be with you" she said. "That's my glass half full perspective" she said leaning into him. He met her halfway and kissed her lightly at first before deepening the kiss. They stood there kissing unaware of anything going on around them. They could finally be together without any guilt.

"So…" Toby said as they pulled apart.

"So?" Spencer mimicked.

"Tomorrow night. You and me. Our first official date. What do you say?" Toby asked.

"I say yes" she said kissing him again.

Spencer looked at her watch.

"Shoot! I have to go" she said "my sister and I are having a girls night out"

"I'll call you later?" She said hesitantly.

"I look forward to it" he said. With nothing else to do Toby went back to working on one of the cars.

"So Andrew is no more?" Her sister asked as they walked along the beach.

"Completely" Spencer said taking a deep breath.

"Toby and I are going on our first date tomorrow" Spencer informed her. "I can't explain it but I think I love him"

"What happens when the summer ends?" Her sister asked pointedly.

"I can't think about that now" Spencer said.

Melissa sighed wrapping an arm around her. "Guard your heart sis, I don't want to see you get hurt."

The girls came over the next morning to help Spencer pick out an outfit.

"I have no idea where he is taking me" Spencer said. "I tried to get it out of him all night last night but he wouldn't tell me. How am I supposed to dress appropriately if I have no idea where I'm going? Whatever I pick will inevitably be wrong."

"You have got to stop stressing" Aria said.

"We'll help you" Emily encouraged.

"This is supposed to be fun, you two have been waiting for this forever" Hanna pointed out.

"I know that is why I want it to be perfect." Spencer said.

"What happened with your boyfriend back home anyway?" Ali asked.

"We're not talking about it" Aria said.

"Oh, I see" Ali said.

After about an hour the girls had picked her out a dress, shoes, handbag and jewelry.

Spencer was so excited she could hardly contain herself. She didn't know where Toby was taking her, but judging by the outfit her friends had picked out for her it was bound to be a very special night. Once she was dressed she figured she would walk over to the garage since that was where they always met up and Toby hadn't said anything about picking her up.

When she got to the garage the main door for customers was closed and locked so she went around to the employee entrance. She walked in and saw Toby pulling on a pair of grey slacks.

"Hey….wh….what are you doing here? I was going to pick you up" he said.

"Oh I didn't know" she said feeling stupid. "I just assumed we would meet here"

"I'll just wait here until you are ready" Spencer said plopping onto the cot. She furrowed her brow when her hand touched a foreign object and she looked down to see a pair of panties on the bed. She held them up to Toby waiting for an explanation.

"Spencer...I...I can explain." He stuttered.

"Toby, I need a towel!" Alison yelled from the bathroom.

Spencer stood from the bed.

"I'm gonna go" she said tears already welling in her eyes.

"No, Spencer wait!" Toby called after her. "I can explain"

"Fine!" She said turning on her heel. "Explain."

Toby stood there dumbfounded trying to formulate words.

"Explain!" She yelled after a few minutes of him stuttering.

"EXPLAIN!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Toby stood there speechless, not saying anything.

"That's what I thought" she lightly sobbed before heading back to her parents beach house.

 **DUN DUN DUN! What do you think will happen next. Please review. If I get enough reviews I will post the next chapter as I already have it written.**


	10. Secrets Revealed

**Here you go. The next chapter as promised. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **If you haven't checked out my new all original story "The Light From The Second Floor" you should check it out. It's romance, it's mystery and it's gonna be fun. Please review.**

When Spencer got home she stripped out of the dress that she had on and jumped into the shower just wanting to wash off this horrible feeling that she was having. Why did this keep happening to her? She began to cry finally letting herself.

"Spencer" she heard her sister's voice "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" she lied.

"I thought your big date was tonight" she asked. Spencer cried even harder.

"No" she cried.

After her shower she put on a pair of white capri pants and a grey tank top.

"I really thought he liked me" she said laying her head in her sister's lap.

"This is for the best, Spencer" Melissa said "the summer is going to end and it will be time to go home"

"I just had my heart ripped out and you say it's for the best?" she squeaked.

"Better now than if you had developed more deeper feelings." she amended.

Spencer rolled her eyes but she knew Melissa was probably right.

She was on her computer when there was a knock at the door. She assumed that it was probably Toby here to grovel.

"You want me to get it and tell him to get lost?" Melissa asked.

"No, I can handle this" she said getting up from the couch.

She was surprised when she peeked out the door and saw that it was Emily. She opened the door.

"What do you want?" she said coolly. As far as she was concerned she was angry with their whole friend group.

"Can we talk?" Emily asked hesitantly.

"Talk" she said flatly.

"Not here" she said nervously looking around. "Let's go down to the beach"

"I'm not in the mood for a walk on the beach Emily. As a matter of fact I am not in the mood to talk to anyone."

"It is about Alison and Toby." Emily said. "Just give me a half hour please."

"Fine" Spencer huffed. They walked down to the beach but Emily had yet to say anything.

"I just don't understand why you and the girls kept pushing me and Toby together. You pushed, and you pushed, and you pushed, and the whole time they were screwing."

"They aren't screwing" Emily said. "Believe it or not there is a perfectly logical explanation to what happened tonight."

"I can't wait to hear it" she said sarcastically.

"Alison and I have lived here our whole lives, the whole group of us has actually." Emily began. "We don't open up to tourists so much because they have a tendency to leave and never come back or call or write or any of the other lame ass things they say they will do."

"So it's okay that Toby is trying to get into my pants and simultaneously screwing Alison because I'll be gone come august anyway?" Spencer asked.

"I'm gay" Emily blurted out.

Spencer didn't know what to say. She also had no idea why Emily had picked right now to tell her.

"That came out of left field didn't it?" she said.

"Yeah" Spencer said nodding and chuckling slightly.

"Sorry, I'm not too smooth when it comes to telling people." Emily said.

"It's okay" Spencer said.

"Spencer" Emily said taking a steadying breath. "Alison is my girlfriend."

"But Ben, and the revolving door of boyfriends that Ali has" Spencer asked wondering if this was some elaborate lie they were telling to get Toby out of trouble.

"Ben is just my cover" Emily said. "He actually has a real girlfriend the next town over. She is really sweet. Ali is bi. She doesn't do anything with those guys she sees. Alison and I have been seeing each other in secret because we are both very much in the closet." Emily said "The only people that know are our friends."

"So, Ali cheated on you too?" Spencer asked trying to get what Emily was saying.

"No. Ali did not have sex with Toby, Not tonight. Not ever before. Not ever in the future." Emily said. "Toby is Alison's brother. Jason and Toby were both born the same year. Tobys dad married Ali's mom and they had Ali together."

"Toby lets me and Ali use the garage sometimes to see each other. She was showering there because we were there together this afternoon. Toby would have told you but he didn't want to out us." Emily finished.

"What color were the panties?" she asked still thinking she was covering for her friend.

Emily smiled. "Purple"

"I guess I shouldn't have judged so quickly" Spencer said.

"Hey, it looked bad" Emily said. "Toby knows that"

As they kept walking they met Ali on the beach.

"Did you explain it to her?" Ali asked hesitantly before taking Emily's hand when she was confident Spencer wouldn't punch her.

"Yeah, I did" she replied.

"You should go see Toby" Emily encouraged.

"Yeah go make up with my loser brother so he stops being mad at me" Ali said.

"Ok, I will" she said. Spencer walked over to the garage. She knocked lightly and after a minute Toby answered. He looked visibly upset until he saw her face.

"Hey" she said softly. "I talked to Emily. She told me everything."

Toby let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I'm glad"

"I'm sorry I made assumptions about you and I am sorry I ruined our first date." She said.

"I can reschedule it" he said looking grateful just for her to be there.

"How about tonight we just skip straight to the good night kiss?" She said as she leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her closing the distance between their lips

 **Review and let me know what you think.**


	11. Blood On A First Date

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

We have to stop" Toby said breathlessly as he pulled Spencer away, after their make up had turned into a make out.

"Why?" she asked in half curiosity and half annoyance.

"Because we haven't even been on a proper first date yet" he said.

"Well, I have heard that first dates are very overrated." she teased leaning in to kiss him one more time.

"Ok, first date re-do, tomorrow night?" Toby asked.

"It's a date" Spencer agreed.

"Just dress casual" he said with a smirk.

"Ok" she said trying to hide her disappointment that she had missed out on the big fancy date.

…

"Do you know where he is taking me?" Spencer asked Emily as she checked her outfit out for the hundredth time.

"Of course I do and you look great" Emily assured her.

She was wearing a short sleeved frilly white top, dark jeans, and wedges. She wasn't sure it was enough, but Emily kept assuring her that she looked great.

Toby got to her house at 6:30.

He had a bouquet of white and red roses.

"Thank you, Toby" she said with a smile. "These are beautiful"

She went into the kitchen and put the flowers in some water.

"You look amazing" he said when she came back with the flowers, setting them on the table. "Shall we?"

Spencer took his offered arm and let him guide her to the car.

"So, where are we going tonight?" she asked as he pulled out into traffic.

"Well, we are going to a very exclusive eatery, and the second part is a surprise" he said.

"Ok" she said rolling her eyes slightly.

Toby took Spencer's free hand in his as he navigated through the small town. He pulled up to a modest house. It had big bay windows and a large patio off to the side.

"I thought we were going to a restaurant?" she asked confused as he parked the car out front.

"The food here is better than any restaurant in town, trust me" he said as he got out of the car and walked around to get her door and they walked hand in hand towards the house.

Toby opened the door and this delicious aroma met them from the kitchen.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" he called out as he shut the door behind them.

"Oh good. You're here!" Came Marion Cavanaugh's voice from the kitchen. "Come in come in dinner's almost ready."

Marion hugged Spencer once they got into the kitchen and she hugged her back.

"It's so good seeing you again" she beamed. "Especially when you're not concussed."

They all laughed at that.

"Toby, set the table and I'll get to know your girlfriend" she said pointing to the dining room table while she ushered Spencer to the kitchen.

"Can I help?" she asked looking for busy work.

"You can put the bread in the bread bowl" she said pointing to a loaf of bread that was cooling on the counter. She gave a quick nod before going to work.

"So, Spencer tell me about yourself, I want to know everything" she said as she stirred a pot of sauce.

"Well, I just graduated high school and I am going to the University of Pennsylvania in the fall to study design." she said.

"Is that where you are from?" she asked going to the fridge.

"Yes" she said "I don't live far from the campus but I am going to be moving in with my sister. She is a junior there studying business."

"That's nice" Marion said as she set the dishes of food onto the table.

"I wish Tobias had gone to college" she said somewhat disheartened. "He is so bright and yet he continues to work at his father's blessed garage."

Spencer heard Toby clear his throat and turned to see him glaring at his mother.

"Are you done grilling her" Toby asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh dear, I haven't even gotten the pan out yet" Marion said smiling at him.

They all sat down and of course said grace.

"So how did you and Kevin meet?" Spencer asked taking a bite of pasta.

"We met when I moved to Africa when Toby was five" she said with a pained expression.

"How come you didn't tell me you'd been to Africa!" Spencer said smacking his shoulder.

"Because I haven't been" he said flatly. "She moved to Africa without me. That's probably why I still work at that blessed garage. Unlike some people I don't just abandon my family."

"Tobias, that is enough" she said firmly.

"You're right" he said standing "come on Spencer"

Spencer wiped her mouth and stood.

"Thank you for dinner" she said before Toby pulled her out the door.

"I'm sorry, I caused a fight" Spencer said.

"It's not your fault" Toby said "we normally stick to sports and church"

"Ok, so where to now?" Spencer asked.

"You'll see in a few minutes" he smirked.

Spencer looked around as he parked the car.

"The American Red Cross?" She said looking at the building before them. "What are we doing here?"

Toby pointed to a small sign that read:

Blood Drive Today

"No" she said shaking her head "Absolutely not! I hate needles…."

"You don't have to give blood" Toby said "This is something I'm passionate about and I wanted to share it with you. You can just stand there and hold my hand"

"Ok" she said

Spencer stood by Toby and held his hand.

"You look like a patient" she mused at the tubing coming out of his arm and the hospital bed he was laying on. Toby closed his eyes, smiling at what she had said. Spencer kissed his forehead.

"What was that for?" He laughed.

"Just because" she replied kissing him again. Toby kissed Spencer back.

"This is definitely a very memorable first date" she giggled.

Toby pulled up to Spencer's rental.

"So, I'll pick you up for church tomorrow morning?" He asked.

"Yeah" she said.

Toby leaned in and Spencer did too. After a good 10 minutes of kissing Toby and Spencer were breathless.

"Goodnight Spencer" he said as he caressed her cheek.

"Goodnight Toby" she said as they kissed one final time.

 **Please review and let me know what you think**.


	12. Chapter 12

Spencer threw the tenth dress she'd tried on, onto the bed. She let out a disgruntled groan. She was never going to find a good dress to wear to church and Toby was going to be here in less than a half an hour.

"What's the matter?" Melissa asked standing in her doorway.

"I don't have anything to wear," she said crankily.

"Your room is covered with things to wear" she quipped.

"I want something different, something bold and sexy but not too sexy since I'm going to church." She explained.

Melissa held up her finger and walked to her room coming back with a short strapless dress. It was still in its garment bag.

"I could let you borrow this" she smirked "borrow as in I'm going to want it back"

Spencer shyly took the dress from her sister. She tried it on and smiled. It was perfect. Spencer was still admiring her reflection in the mirror when the doorbell rang. Spencer walked to the door opening it to reveal Tobyson on the other side of the door. He had on a gray suit and a blue colored shirt with a matching tie.

"You look amazing as always," Toby said reaching for her hand. Spencer didn't miss Tobys eyes running over her body.

"Toby?" Melissa called from behind Spencer. "I lent my sister that dress. I'd like both of them returned intact."

Spencer turned to Melissa with wide eyes. That was one thing she wasn't crazy about, about her sister. One minute she'd be doing something nice like loaning her a dress, the next she was completely embarrassing her.

"Come on, let's go," Spencer said pulling Toby to the car. "I'm so sorry about her."

"She's being protective, it's sweet," Toby said.

"That's one way to look at it" Spencer grumbled.

Toby and Spencer drove in comfortable silence to the church. As they walked into the church Spencer could tell all eyes were on her. She expected they would be seeing as she was dating the minister's son.

They mingled with a few people until it was time to sit down. Spencer noticed Jenna staring at her a few rows back. She forced herself to ignore her. Toby was with her now, Jenna would just have to get over it.

Spencer was finding it hard to concentrate on the sermon that Toby's stepdad was giving. When it was over Toby made a beeline for the door.

"Sorry, I'm just not ready to deal with my mom just yet," Toby explained. "Believe me if I thought I could have gotten out of going without it being the end of the world, I would have."

Toby drove out to the beach house they had gone to before.

"We don't have to go in if you don't want to, we can go somewhere else," Toby said hesitantly.

"It's fine, let's go in," she said. Spencer remembered the first time she had been here. Everyone was making out except her and Toby. That wouldn't be the case this time.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" He asked in her ear.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest. Part of her wanted to and part of her wondered what message she'd be sending to Toby by agreeing to go up to a room with him. She finally nodded and he led her upstairs.

Toby brought her into a room that was obviously a guest bedroom as it had no pictures or personalization. In the center was a queen sized bed covered in white linen. Spencer wondered idly whose bright idea that had been.

Spencer's heartbeat pounded in her ears as she stared at the bed. She had gotten in over her head. What if Toby expected them to have sex?

"Spencer," Toby said interrupting her thoughts. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

Spencer cautiously sat on the bed. It was so soft that Spencer thought she might be completely engulfed in the bed.

Toby took a seat in an armchair that sat across the room. Spencer realized she was going to have to make the first move. She stood taking a deep breath as she walked to the chair. Spencer straddled Toby's lap as he wrapped his arms around her. Spencer kissed him lightly at first before deepening the kiss. As Toby's arms went around her she laid her hands on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat against her fingertips. Spencer slipped her hands under his Tobyet pushing it off his shoulders. Toby pulled her close as he leaned forward to wiggle out of the coat. She broke the kiss and began loosening his tie.

Spencer let out a little giggle as she pulled the tie over his head and began kissing him again. She wove her fingers into his hair pulling him closer. Spencer felt Toby move underneath her as he stood and carried her to the bed.

Toby climbed onto the bed with Spencer still in his arms and laid her down on the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows so as not to crush her with his body weight. Toby let his fingers get tangled into her hair as she kissed him more fervently.

When Spencer pulled away to catch her breath, Toby began kissing her neck. She let out a moan as his lips met with the sensitive skin on her neck. She was breathless still from all the kissing. Toby began kissing down her body through her clothes.

Red flags started going up all over the place as Toby went passed her midline. She knew what would happen if this train of activities were to continue.

"Toby," she panted "we have to stop."

"Ok," he said pushing himself off the bed. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Toby," Spencer said, "Are you mad at me?"

"No sweets," he said cracking a smile.

"Ok," she said composing herself.

Spencer tried to discern what Toby was thinking as he drove her home. Was he mad at her? Was he annoyed? She remembered the way Andrew had always flown off the handle when she'd "led him on" as he had called it.

 _"_ _Andrew, stop it," Spencer said when he tried to pull the sweatpants she had on down._

 _"_ _Come on baby," Andrew insisted "It's time"_

 _"_ _No," she said pushing him away._

 _"_ _You're such a tease. Every other guy in the senior class is getting some,"_

 _"_ _Andrew, I'm not ready," she said._

 _"_ _You would do it if you loved me," he said glaring at her._

Spencer blinked coming out of the memory. Andrew had found someone else to give him what he wanted, what if Toby did too?

Tears streaked down her face when she thought about Toby being with another girl.

"Spencer, honey don't cry," Toby said as he stopped at a red light.

"I'm sorry I just..." She trailed off.

"Hey, it's okay," he said kissing her eyelids. "I'm not mad at all, promise"

A car behind them honked obnoxiously letting them know that the light was green.

When Toby pulled up to the house, Spencer hesitated, she didn't want to leave things between them this way.

"Do you want to grab dinner later or something?" she offered.

"I can't," he said solemnly. "There is a car in the shop that has to be finished by tomorrow morning."

"Oh,' Spencer said disappointedly. She wondered if he was just blowing her off.

"How about I call you when I get done if it isn't too late and we can get ice cream or something?"

"Ok," she nodded.

Spencer went into the house and got out of her sister's dress so she could give it back to her.

"What's the matter?" Melissa asked her again as she handed her the dress.

"How do you know when you're ready for sex?" Spencer asked flopping herself down on her sister's bed.

"I don't know," Melissa said "you just know when you are"

Spencer found her sister's words completely unhelpful.

"Is Toby pressuring you already?" she asked "You haven't even been going out very long"

"I don't want to lose him" Spencer huffed

"Spencer, I'm sorry but I think that you are getting way too serious about this guy. You are leaving in August. This thing with Toby is just a summer fling. You need to get comfortable with the idea of losing him."

"Ok, so fine. I don't want to lose him until I absolutely have to."

"I'm gonna do it," Spencer said as she started walking out of the room.

"Do what?" Melissa asked.

"I'm going to lose my virginity to him, tonight," she said as she determinedly walked back to her room.


	13. Serious Conversations

Spencer took a deep breath as she walked into the garage. She had stopped by the ice cream place on the way. She had changed into a pair of skinny jeans and an oversized tank top. Toby was covered in grease up to his elbows as he worked on a car.

"Hey," she said beaming her biggest smile at him. "I brought us some ice cream," she said holding up two individual sundaes.

"That's great," he grinned "just let me get washed up"

They ate in companionable silence, sharing glances and smiles.

"Toby," Spencer began when they were done eating "about this afternoon…"

"What about it?" he asked taking her hand.

"I changed my mind," she said after a minute "I want to be with you completely."

He gave her a confused expression.

"I want us to have sex" she clarified.

Toby appeared to be mulling over her words.

"Baby, come here," Toby said pulling her onto his lap "where is this coming from?"

"I just want to be with you" she lied. She didn't want him to know that she was doing this so that she wouldn't lose him.

"Spencer," Toby began "I don't think we should rush into anything. You were with Andrew for 2 years and you never had sex with him"

"That's different" she complained. She was starting to feel insulted that he was refusing to have sex with her.

"How is it different?" he asked brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"Andrew and I were both virgins" she admitted "until he decided I wasn't worth waiting for"

"Look at me, Spencer" Toby said locking eyes with her "You are worth waiting for."

"How come you were happy to make out with me and then the second I put the brakes on, you take me home?"

"I was just surprised. I wasn't sure how to handle it," he said shrugging.

"You thought I was going to have sex with you?" she said "You took me there to have sex with me"

"No, I did not take you there for that," he said exasperatedly. "I would be lying if I said I didn't want to have sex with you. I thought we were on the same page this afternoon until you said stop and then I wasn't sure how to handle it and I guess I handled it wrong."

"What you've never been turned down by a girl before," Spencer said jokingly before she saw the look on his face. "Never?"

"No," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You may have noticed the group of people I hang with is a bit intense. We have a very carpe diem philosophy."

"How many?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"How many girls have you slept with?" she asked her eyes burning with determination.

"A few," he said shrugging.

"You're lying I can tell," Spencer said crossing her arms. "Why don't you want to tell me?"

"Because I don't want you to look at me the way I know you are going to when I do" he admitted.

"Try me" she challenged.

"I don't know exactly at a guess I'd say around 12," he said thinking.

"12" Spencer repeated.

"If I could take back being with them I would," Toby said "I don't think I have ever felt about another girl the way I do about you Spencer"

Spencer kissed him as they laid down on the cot. After a few kisses, they fell asleep.

It was early the next morning when Spencer woke to the sound of an opening door. She opened her eyes and saw Toby's friend Jake. He looked like hell. His brown hair was going every which way and his brown eyes were peering through the little slits.

"Jake!" Spencer called to him. He cringed at her voice and she realized that he was probably hungover.

"Is Toby here?" he asked weakly not his usual boisterous self.

Just then Toby appeared from the back of the shop.

"Hey man, what's up?" he said

"I need to talk to you….alone," he said peering at Spencer.

Toby walked over to Spencer and kissed her deeply.

"I'll call you later," he said as he led her out the front door.

Toby's POV

"Ok, what is it?" Toby asked sitting down. He knew Jake well enough to know that he was in some serious shit.

"I need you to help me," Jake said. "I want you to help me set up some big races for this summer and I want you to fix up my car."

"Jake, we've always agreed we wouldn't hustle people." Toby said, "messing with the cars, that's bad business."

"Dude, it will be fine. We can handle this," Jake said.

"Making the cars faster is making them more dangerous to drive and some of these out of town racers are dangerous too," Toby said.

"I need to make money, fast," he said, "This is the only way I can think of to do it."

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" he asked.

"It's Fiona" he admitted "She's pregnant"

"You want to get an abortion?" he asked.

"No, we decided that we are going to get married and have the baby but babies are expensive and shit. You know Fiona and I don't have health insurance and it's gonna need all kinds of shit." He said.

"Come on, do this for me man. I need your help, Fiona, and the baby too."

"Of course I will do it" he relented. Toby was torn. If anyone else had asked him to do it, he would have said no. Jake was like a brother to him, he couldn't let him down. He had a pit in his stomach and he didn't know why.

"I don't want the other guys to know about this" Jake said "about the racing or about Fiona's pregnancy yet. She isn't ready to tell people."

Toby nodded.

"What does she think about this little racing plan of yours?" Toby asked.

"She just told me to be careful," he said, "she worries about me."

"Well, I better go, I left an hour ago to get ice cream, chips, and dip." He said shaking his head "pregnant women"

"Hey Jake!" he called as Jake was walking out of the garage.

"Yeah?" he said turning back toward him.

"Congratulations"


	14. Chapter 14

*2 Weeks Later*

Toby woke to the sound of the garage door opening and sunlight pouring into the garage. Spencer was snuggled up next to him eyes scrunched up from the sudden light. They had been out to a concert and didn't get back until 2 am and had collapsed on the bed in exhaustion.

Spencer had been spending the majority of the nights sleeping over. Between Toby's work during the day and off the books work in the evening they didn't nearly get as much time together as either of them would have liked.

Toby squinted adjusting to the sunlight as he planted a kiss on Spencer's forehead to wake her before untangling himself from her and standing. Spencer stretched getting up from the bed with a yawn. His dad smiled at them, he had gotten used to their sleepovers especially when Toby promised they weren't having sex.

"Hi Mr. Cavanaugh" Spencer said sleepily.

"Good morning Spencer" he said as he opened the other garage doors.

"I have to go home and change, I'm supposed to meet the girls for lunch in half an hour." Spencer said to Toby.

"Ok" he replied with a smile before giving her a peck on the lips "I'll see you later"

Toby poured himself a cup of coffee before he began setting up the shop. Toby felt a heaviness in the air as he and his father got everything in order. He hoped it was only his imagination.

"I talked to your mother" his dad said in an unsuccessful attempt to sound casual.

"My mother, your wife or my mother" Toby asked trying to keep calm. His parents only spoke when he was in trouble.

"Your mother" his dad said in a low tone "she says you haven't been visiting her, something about a spat?"

"I did visit her but I'm not going to go over there so she can subtly tell me how much of a disappointment I am to her" Toby huffed tossing the wrench he'd picked up a moment ago back into the tool box.

"You're not a disappointment to her, Toby" his father replied.

"She acts like a saint" Toby said "Like there's something wrong with me just being a mechanic. You were 'just a mechanic' and now you own the place. Some day I'll own it."

"Yeah, you will own it someday. If you want to" his dad hesitated.

Toby looked at him blankly.

"Your mother and I are worried about you and Spencer" his dad said finally coming out with the reason for their awkward conversation.

"Don't" Toby said not wanting to talk about it.

"Have you thought about what is going to happen when the summer ends?" His dad pressed.

"I'm going to tie Spencer up and stuff her in the trunk of my car so she can never leave" Toby said dryly.

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you" his dad said exasperated.

"Spencer and I will figure it out" Toby sighed.

"Your mom and I got married right out of high school. After we got married, we were so happy. The happiness began to dwindle. Our parents suggested having kids the way parents do. So we had you and we were happy again, for awhile" his father trailed off "we tried to have more children but it wasn't in the cards for us, I guess. Your mom began working in the church and when they announced the missionary trip to Africa she decided to go and I let her"

"I get it" Toby yelled "Spencer and I are too young and we won't make it. I get the point to your story"

"I don't think you do" his dad said somberly "I took her to the airport, and there was a moment, I don't know how long it lasted but it was a defining moment. She was too self-righteous to ask me to go with her and I was too proud to ask her to stay."

Toby was quiet for a long time.

"I can't ask Spencer to stay" Toby said "she has a life and plans."

"You don't have to stay here" his dad whispered.

Toby just stared at his dad. Was he really suggesting he pick up and follow Spencer back to Pennsylvania.

"There's nothing to hold you here. You can get a job anywhere and you could always visit"

"I can't" Toby began objecting.

"Take it from me...go. Nothing is worse than wondering what might have been."

"Is this you talking or mom?" Toby asked.

"We're in agreement" his dad said "follow your heart. If it doesn't work out you can always come home."

"I need to think" Toby said feeling overwhelmed. He left and decided to go for a drive to clear his head. He drove around aimlessly, his thoughts and doubts filling his mind.

He loved Spencer, he knew he did, but would their relationship survive when they weren't in their summer fling bubble and were in the real world.

When he finally parked the car he realized he was at the house he had planned to buy and fix up. He almost had saved up enough money to buy it. Toby sat on the porch and looked up to the sky.

"What do I do?" He said to the sky.

As he sat there his phone rang. He pulled his phone out to see Spencer's smiling face with the words Spencer calling...

"Hey sweets" he said answering his phone "can you meet me?"

Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.


	15. One Look At You Chapter 15

"What's going on?" Spencer asked as she walked up to the porch Toby was now sitting on "You sounded a little weird on the phone"

"I wanted to show you this house" Toby said shrugging his shoulders "It's the house I told you about. The one I wanted to buy and fix up"

Spencer looked at the house. It was a large colonial and had faded blue paint. Even from the outside she could tell it was going to need work.

"It needs work, I know" Toby admitted "I'm wondering if maybe I should put off buying it."

"Why would you want to put off buying it?" she asked "You said you've been saving up for years."

"I was just thinking about what is going to happen at the end of the summer. Maybe I shouldn't tie myself down here in Ocean Crest just yet."

"Oh" Spencer sighed as she sat down next to him on the porch "I thought we agreed not to worry about the end of the summer until it got here?"

"But it's coming, in a little over a month" Toby said "either we're preparing to be together or we're preparing to be apart"

"I don't want to be apart" Spencer said as tears trickled out of her eyes. Spencer put an arm around his shoulders as he pulled her in for a kiss. It was light at first before giving way to a deeper hungrier kiss.

"Can I see inside?" Spencer asked as she finally pulled away from their kiss. Toby pulled the key from his pocket. Spencer wondered how he had a key but decided it didn't matter. The door creaked as it opened and she got her first look inside. She could see almost every surface was covered in dust and cobwebs. It had a wraparound staircase that lead to an open upstairs.

"It needs to be cleaned and painted. The kitchen needs all new appliances and some minor plumbing. There's other odd repairs that need to be done too. I have a list somewhere." Toby said as Spencer took in the house.

Spencer trailed over to the staircase and looked at Toby wondering if the staircase was safe.

"Go on" Toby said with a laugh before following her.

Spencer bounded up the stairs eager to see the second floor. The view from the upstairs was amazing. From the railing she could see almost the whole downstairs.

"I want to show you my favorite room in the house," Toby said.

"Which room?" Spencer asked.

"The master bedroom" Toby replied taking her hand.

"Oh you think you're smooth don't you?" Spencer joked.

"Not because it's 'the bedroom', get your mind out of the gutter" Toby chuckled.

Toby led her into the empty room. Off to the side was a set of double doors that Toby opened to reveal a balcony overlooking the beach.

"Oh wow" Spencer breathed as she stepped onto the balcony "This is officially my favorite part of the house too"

Toby held Spencer in his arms for what felt like hours as they stood on the balcony watching the ocean. Toby kissed behind Spencer's ear as he trailed kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder.

"I love you, Spencer" he said tightening his embrace around her.

"I love you, too" Spencer said turning in his arms to kiss him.

"You want to get some dinner before we head over to Jake's tonight" Toby asked as they left the house.

Spencer bit her lip. She didn't want to ruin the time they had together but his racing scared her. She worried that he could get hurt or even killed. She had looked up street racing on the internet and the numbers were staggering.

"I know you worry about racing" Toby said cupping her face "I've been doing this along time. You're not the first one to get skittish about it. You think Aria or Hanna or Fiona are always super psyched about it. I'm careful. You don't need to worry baby, I promise."

"I don't want to lose you" she sobbed.

"When the summer ends and Jake has made enough money for Fiona and the baby, I'll quit if you want me to." Toby offered.

"Ok" Spencer said quietly. She didn't want Toby to give up something he loved doing but she loved him and didn't want to lose him.

The crowd had gathered as all the contestants got ready to race. There was the usual racers and a few from out of town.

Spencer tried to shake off the nerves she had. She worried every time that Toby got behind the wheel for a race. She looked over at her friends, drinking and cheering. They didn't have a care in the world. Fiona was the only one that seemed to share her apprehension. It was probably because she was sober.

Spencer walked over to Fiona and took her hand. Over the last few weeks their friendship had flourished.

They stood side by side as the cars raced off. This race was the longest Jake and Toby had planned so far. It comprised a portion of cliffs and bluffs and winding road. The winnings for this race was $25,000.

The race was supposed to last about 15 minutes.

It had been barely been 13 when Toby's car came zooming around the last turn.

That was a bad sign.

Toby and Jake had rigged it so that Jake would win. Toby was supposed to go for the win if Jake crashed or the car died.

Spencer and Fiona ran over to the car as he crossed the finish line.

"Where is Jake?" Fiona yelled.

"He crashed" Toby admitted "Jason stayed with him and called an ambulance. We're all going to meet him at the hospital. Get in."

When they got to the hospital, all the nurse would tell them was that Jake had been rushed into emergency surgery. All they had to do now was wait. The waiting room was packed with people that had been at the race.

"This is my fault" Fiona said crying "if I hadn't gotten pregnant, he wouldn't have been doing these dangerous races."

"It's not your fault Fiona" Toby said "he knows the risks. We all do."

After hours of waiting Spencer asked Fiona if she wanted to go get something to eat.

"I'm not hungry" she mumbled quietly.

"You need to eat" Spencer said.

"Fiona Stevens" A doctor said interrupting their conversation.

Fiona stood with Spencer and Toby by her side.

"We did everything we could" The doctor said with a grim expression "I'm sorry he didn't make it"


	16. Chapter 16

"She's finally asleep" Toby said as he walked out of Fiona and Jake's bedroom. Everyone in the room was quiet. He had no doubt that each and every one of them was lost in their own thoughts. Nothing like this had ever happened before. If he had known that this was going to happen he would have talked Jake out of his plan. Toby scanned the room looking for Spencer. When he realized that she wasn't in the living room with anyone else, he headed for the door thinking that maybe she had gone outside.

"She left" Jason said from the couch, Aria tucked under his arm in a ball.

"What do you mean she left?" Spencer had ridden here with him and Fiona.

"Her sister picked her up about an hour ago" Hanna interjected.

Toby walked out of the house sure that the massive group of people in the house could look after Fiona when she woke up. Toby had called her mother who lived down in Florida. She would be here in a few days.

He could only imagine what was going through Spencer's mind. They had just been discussing how risky racing was, now she had a very vivid example to go along with it. Toby hopped into his car and drove as fast as he could to Spencer's house. He needed to see her, he needed to look her in the eye and know she was okay.

When he finally pulled up to the house he didn't care that it was after 2 am. He knocked firmly on the door. Melissa opened the door after a minute.

"Toby"

"Is Spencer awake?" he asked even though he was pretty sure she was.

"She's in the shower but she doesn't want to see you" Melissa said.

"I want to see her and I'm not leaving until I do" he insisted.

Melissa closed the door and he waited thinking that she was going to get Spencer. After some time the door swung open and he was startled to see Spencer's father standing there.

"I don't know what happened between you and my daughter and I don't care. All I know is that she doesn't want to see you so you need to leave."

"I need to talk to her, and the only person in this house capable of making me leave is Spencer."

"We'll see about that" he huffed slamming the door.

He waited patiently. One of the perks of having a minister as a step father is that he had learned patience.

Spencer eventually emerged from the house looking worse than he had expected. Something in her eyes kept him from scooping her into his arms the way he had intended. He had learned the look well. It was the goodbye look.

"Spencer" was all he could say tears choking him.

She closed the door without a word and he heard the distinct click of the lock.

Toby woke up the next morning laying on a bathroom floor, whose he wasn't quite sure. He blinked getting up, as his head began pounding. After a minute he recognized his surroundings. He must have gone back to Jake's after he went to see Spencer. Toby stumbled out into the living room where everyone else had passed out. He needed some water and aspirin, preferably before his head exploded.

Toby hobbled into the kitchen, thankful he'd passed out in a place where he knew his way around. As he downed two aspirin he heard footsteps behind him. Toby spun around to see Fiona standing in the kitchen.

"Hey" he said weakly.

He wondered if she had witnessed the great Jack Daniels chugging of 2017 along with the rest of the brood passed out in her living room.

"Let's go for a ride" she said pulling her keys off the hook on the wall "I'm driving"

Too weak to argue he followed her out to her car. He had no idea where she planned on going but he guessed he didn't care either way.

"Which elephant in the car do you want to talk about first?" She asked once they were out on a strip of road outside of town.

He looked around.

"There's no elephants in the car"

"Christ, you're still drunk aren't you?"

Toby held his index and thumb about an inch apart.

"Okay, well I'll talk and you listen."

Fiona had always had a "cut the shit" type mentality that he always appreciated.

"I want you to stop racing"

Toby went to protest but she cut him off.

"I know that Jake asked you to help him get the cash together to support me and the baby. And because I know you, I know you think you still need to race. I'm telling you to stop."

"Jake wanted this for you. He died trying to make sure you and the baby were taken care of. How can I not?"

"How did that go over with Spencer?"

"Spencer and I, I think we broke up last night. I mean, I don't know, she won't even talk to me."

"Well try again"

"No, if she can walk away from us so easily then I can too." He said "I'll stop racing at the end of the summer like I planned. I have to finish this for Jake."

"Okay" she said putting her hands up in surrender.

Toby had Fiona drop him off at the garage. He liked to keep busy when he was upset or hurting and he was both. It was midafternoon when Spencer came in. she looked better than she had the night before but not by much.

Before Toby could say anything Spencer was closing the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her not caring if he got anything on her. After minutes of hugging and kissing she finally pulled away.

"I think that you should buy that house" Spencer finally said.

"What about us, last I knew we were talking about me moving to Philly with you"

"Toby, you can't leave now. Who's going to take care of Fiona?"

"Fiona can take care of herself."

"She's going to need help. You said Jake was like a brother to you, you should stay here with Fiona."

"So you are breaking up with me?"

"I love you, Toby. We can try long distance or maybe I could transfer to a school closer next semester. We love each other, we can make it work."

"I feel like you're only telling me what I want to hear to my face and it will be over between us once you leave for school"

"Toby, trust me. I love you and I want to be with you but we have to figure out what that means for our futures, both together and separately."

The organs played in the church as everyone gathered for Jake's funeral. Spencer squeezed Toby's hand in reassurance. She had been close by for the last week as he helped Fiona make the funeral arrangements. After his step father opened with a somber greeting, he called Toby up to give the eulogy.

Toby only made it halfway through the eulogy before he was too choked up to continue. Thankfully, his step dad took back the reigns and finished it.

After the funeral, Toby and Spencer sat in his car in an awkward silence. They'd been together the last week but it hadn't been the way it was before. Toby had purchased the house on Spencer's insistence, but all it did was remind him that she was leaving and he was staying.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked half-heartedly.

"We could what we did last night?" Spencer suggested.

They had spent a quiet night in at his house. Spencer sitting in his lap sketching possible floorplans and furniture.

"If you want"

He started the car and drove to the house. It was practically empty with the exception of a mattress on the floor of the master bedroom and one suitcase of his belongings. They silently climbed the stairs to the bedroom where Spencer had left the sketchbook.

"Toby, are you going to race tomorrow?"

"Yes, I told you I would quit at the end of the summer."

She nodded as she kneeled onto the mattress, pulling Toby to his knees as well. She wrapped her arms around him as she pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Make love to me"


End file.
